Tempered glass used in automobile sunroofs is heavy, and when impurities are included therein, the tempered glass may be naturally broken. Upon overturning of automobiles, fragments thereof may cause injury. As an alternative thereto, double laminated glass is used in some cases. However, a manufacturing process of the double laminated glass is complex and thus production costs increase. In addition, the double laminated glass still has a limitation due to heavy weight thereof. Polycarbonate (PC) or polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), as a plastic material, is used in some cases. However, when the PC is used, there are problems such, as insufficient rigidity, a thickness increase, and poor scratch and weather resistance. In addition, when the PMMA is used, impact resistance is insufficient, and thus, use thereof instead of an existing glass material is limited.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a novel transparent plastic composite material to increase automobile fuel efficiency due to weight reduction by using the same instead of a heavy glass material, provide superior transparency, moldability, etc., and increase surface quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.